Aerial cinematography is a common feature of modern films. A camera can be mounted to an airborne vehicle, and images can be captured by the camera during flight. The position and orientation of the vehicle can be controlled, and the orientation of the camera with respect to the vehicle can also be controlled. Aerial cinematography can be a complicated and expensive undertaking using conventional technology. The high quality camera(s) and lenses are heavy and bulky and require at least one skilled operator for focus, pointing, and zoom control. The airborne platform can require at least one pilot, can generate excessive noise, can be difficult to coordinate with action on the ground or other aerial vehicles, and can be very expensive to operate.